White Oak Stake
The White Oak Stake is the only weapon that can permanently kill an Original, other than a witch powerful enough to channel an extreme amount of power. This comes from an ancient White Oak Tree during the time of the genesis of the vampire race. What happens to vampires when struck with normal pieces of wood is what white oak wood does to originals as it severely weakens them if they are stabbed with it. An example would be when Damon stabbed Klaus with the stake and was able to overpower him and managed to pull the stake out of Klaus's grip but before he could finish Klaus, Stefan stopped him. History Because the wood of the White Oak Tree was extremely harmful to the Originals, they burnt it down. But before they did so, Mikael carved a stake of this wood. Until he was freed and he, Damon and Elena tried to kill Klaus with it. He had hidden it somewhere. He then showed it to Damon. Season Three In Homecoming, Mikael tells Damon of a weapon that will kill Klaus and shows Damon the White Oak Stake. Mikael passes the weapon onto Damon because he wasn't invited in the Lockwood Mansion. Instead of the weapon being used on Klaus, Klaus uses the weapon on Mikael. With that the stake was burnt down along with Mikael. Everyone then thinks that there is no way of killing Klaus, but in Break On Through, Damon finds out through Sage and Rebekah that the White Oak Tree was cut down and used to make the Wickery Bridge. Rebekah and Sage burn down the wood so that there is no way in which an Original can be killed. Rebekah burnt the wood, so she and any other Original can't be killed, as they are all connected to each other and Sage burnt it down so that Finn can't be killed. It turns out that some of the wood from the bridge was also made into a Wickery Bridge sign.Damon tells Stefan of a weapon that can be used to kill Klaus. In The Murder of One, Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Elena, and Matt all take wooden stakes carved by Alaric, Stefan and Damon, and try to use them to kill Klaus. Klaus eventually gets almost all of them, save for three, and burns them. Stefan tries to use one, but fails. Klaus then burns the other. The final stake is then hidden by Alaric. In Heart of Darkness, Alaric gives the stake to Esther, and Esther later makes the stake indestructible. The last remaining stake is in the possession of Alaric. In Do Not Go Gentle, Esther melts the Gilbert ring and combines it with the last white oak stake, to make it the ultimate weapon, she says this stake will not burn when it kills an original. It is currently the last known stake in existence. Victims '1 - Mikael '''was stabbed by Niklaus with the help of Stefan. The stake was used on Mikael after it was supposed to destroy Klaus. The Stake burnt along with Mikael. (Episode: ''Homecoming) *There is no mention of vampires turned by and descended from Mikael. '2 - Finn '''was stabbed by Matt with the help of Stefan and Elena. Initially, Stefan tricks Sage into thinking he wants to destroy Finn, but Elena and Matt appear, who manage to distract and destroy Finn respectively. Finn died on the steps outside the Grill, engulfed by the flames while Sage watched. (Episode: ''The Murder of One) *Every vampire turned by Finn Mikaelson's blood and all vampires descended from that line were affected. The only known ones are Sage and Troy. Owners *Mikael- Saved the last White Oak Stake from the original White Oak Tree. It remained in his possession until it was used to kill him in'' Homecoming. *Stefan and Damon- Carved 12 white oak stakes from the lumber of the second White Oak Tree in ''The Murder of One. All of them were burned by Klaus except for one. *Matt Donovan- Used a stake to kill Finn during the events of The Murder of One. *Alaric Saltzman- Kept the last remaining White Oak Stake after Klaus and Rebekah burned the other 10. It was made indestructible by Esther and remained in his possession until his death in The Departed. *Damon Salvatore- Took the indestructible stake from Alaric after his death. It remained in his possession until After School Special ''when it was taken by Stefan and Caroline and then stolen by Rebekah. *Elena Gilbert- Was temporarily loaned the indestructible stake by Damon in ''The Rager, but decided not to use it. She later returned it to Stefan and Damon. *Caroline Forbes- Was temporarily loaned the indestructible stake by Stefan, but was stolen from her by Rebekah in After School Special. *Rebekah- Stole the indestructible stake from Caroline in After School Special. Remained in her possession until the end of After School Special ''when it was taken by her brother Kol. *Kol- Took the stake from Rebekah in ''After School Special. It is currently in his possession. Trivia *Mikael was the first person to be seen holding a White Oak Stake. *Mikael was the first Original to be killed in the series. *When the stake is used to kill an Original, it ignites, destroying both the vampire and the stake. This necessitated Esther magically making the last stake indestructible so Alaric Saltzman could use it on all of the remaining originals, instead of just one. It was last seen when Alaric died, and it is unknown what Damon did with it afterwards, so it still remains a credible threat to the entire vampire race. *After the death of Alaric, the White Oak Stake, the last and only weapon that can permanently kill an original, is currently in Kol's possession. Gallery OakTreeBurn.png TheVampireDiaries CW 3x09 Homecoming21-1-.png TVD-3x09-Homecoming-sebastian-roche-26843296-1280-720-1-.jpg White Oak Stakes The Murder of One 300.jpg The Murder of One 209.jpg Finnburn.png stake_322_1.png See Also Category:Weaknesses Category:The Originals Category:Objects